Easter Fun
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: The guys are celebrating Easter with their families. With an egg hunt, a bunny cake and the Easter Bunny. Just a little family fun. Dean, Roman and Dolph.


This is an Easter one shot we wrote but just now are getting around to post it. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OCs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Leigh Ambrose stood in her kitchen trying to get the bunny cake she was making right. She, her husband, Dean and their one and half year old daughter, Darby, were going to her sister's for Easter. Leigh had found the cake on pinterest and decided to try it. She was excited because this was the first year that Darby was really old enough to enjoy Easter and the egg hunt. She took one of the round cakes from the cooling rack and flipped it into a pan. She looked at it and started to trace what would be the bunny ears and what would be the bow tie.

Dean walked in a few minutes later and looked over at his wife smiling. "Nice cake."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I have the ears and bow tie to cut out and then I have to frost it and decorate it. Then it's ready to go. Did you talk to Nick?"

"I did. Your sister has been dying Easter eggs all morning. And Wyatt was helping."

"Well that's great." She smiled and cut out the ears and bow tie and started putting the bunny together. She looked at her husband. "Can you see if Darby's awake? Her nap should be over by now." He nodded and headed to the nursery where his daughter was.

Celia smiled as she looked over at her son Wyatt who was looking more like a smurf than a little boy and laughed. She loved moments like these. "You are being such a big helper."

"Tanks Mommy." the little boy beamed. "Darby come?"

"Yes, she is and Aunt Leigh and Uncle Dean as well." She smiled as her husband walked in. "And Aunt Audrey and Uncle Roman will be here too."

He laughed. "It looks like the dye exploded in here." He replied.

"Well, that's the fun of Easter" She smiled. "Mom and Dad are on the way over. And Leigh will be here as soon as she is done with that bunny cake. Then Audrey and Roman will be here."

"Then I think it's time we get cleaned up okay buddy?"

"K." He replied and followed his dad to the bathroom.

Celia smiled as she did. She was glad everyone was coming there for the annual egg hunt and dinner. It gave her mom a break and it gave her a chance to show off her cooking skills. Leigh had gotten the baking gene while she got the cooking gene. And their sister, Audrey, got neither. Something they always kidded her about. She heard a car pull up and smiled when she saw her parents' car through the kitchen window.

She smiled and opened the door hugging them both. "I'm so glad you guys could come."

"Like we would miss this." Her mom smiled. "I made my famous potato salad for the dinner. I figured since you were handling everything and Leigh was handling dessert, I would add this."

"Thanks." Celia smiled. "Leigh will be here as soon as she done with the cake." They nodded and headed in the living room.

"Perfect." Leigh said as she finished up as Dean walked out with Darby dressed in her Easter dress.

"We're ready to go." He said. "I figured you wanted her dressed."

"Of course. And she looks so pretty." She smiled. "Everything is done. So we are ready to go. I'll bring the cake if you put Darby in the car." He nodded and walked out of the house with his daughter. They were soon on their way to Celia's. They pulled in the driveway a few minutes later and Leigh smiled. "Looks like we're late or everyone else is just early."

Dean laughed. "Do you want to get the cake out or Darby?"

"I'll get the cake because I don't trust you not to drop it. You get Darby." He nodded and got out and got the baby from the back.

They headed to the door and knocked. "About time." Celia laughed.

"Sorry. Baking a perfect bunny cake is hard work."

Celia laughed. "Well we haven't started dinner yet so come on in.'

Leigh smiled and walked in. She placed the cake on the counter. "Now let's eat or hide eggs or whatever."

"We're going to eat first and then hide the eggs while the kids are napping,"

"Sounds good to me." Leigh smiled. They walked into the dining room and Leigh and Dean greeted her parents.

They ate the dinner and were soon entertaining the kids while the eggs were being hidden. Nick walked back inside and nodded that all the eggs were hidden.

Celia smiled. "Alright. Who's ready to hunt Easter eggs?"

"Me...me me." The kids said. Celia smiled.

"Then we get our baskets and we go find them."

Leigh smiled and got Darby's basket and held her daughter's hand as they headed to hunt the eggs. She and Celia had made sure there were two prize eggs. One for Wyatt and one for Darby.

"Alright. Let's go see what the Easter bunny left for us."

Leigh smiled as Darby giggled as she collected the eggs. She was glad Darby was at the age where she would enjoy Easter and all the holidays for the year. "Good job baby." She said as she helped her daughter.

"Egg." Darby said as Leigh helped her put it in the basket.

"Yes, that's an Easter egg baby." She smiled.

"Pwetty egg." Darby said.

Leigh smiled. "It is a pretty egg, baby." She looked where Celia was and smiled. Both kids were having a blast picking up the eggs.

Nick looked over at Dean and smiled as he watched his son and his niece finding the eggs. "Did Leigh talk to you about dressing up as The Easter Bunny?" He asked Dean.

"Yeah. And I told her there was no way."

Nick laughed. "I can't believe she didn't convince you in the way they convince us to do anything."

"She tried but I draw the line at dressing up as a bunny."

Nick laughed. "Yeah. Me too."

"So, we have no Easter Bunny for the kids?" Dean asked. "Or did they managed to convince their dad to be Easter Bunny."

Nick laughed and nodded as Roman came around the corner. "Worse."

"That is one big ass Easter bunny." They both laughed as Roman headed over to the kids.

Darby screamed when she saw him. "Dwaddy!" She yelled and ran toward Dean who picked her up.

"It's okay baby." Dean said as he hugged her.

"Scwary." She said putting her thumb in her mouth and laying her head on his shoulder.

Celia looked at Roman. "Maybe you better change."

"Yeah. I never expected this bunny costume to scare the kids."

"Go change and maybe Darby will come to you when she calms down."

"Yeah I probably should. I don't want to scare Darby. She's my little ladybug." She laughed as he headed inside.

She looked at Dean. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah." Dean replied. "She just isn't use to seeing a six foot something bunny."

Everyone laughed. "Where is Aubrey today?"

"She had to stop by and get something. She will be here." Roman said as he walked out in normal clothes.

"Ro." Darby said when she saw him and reached out for him.

"Hey baby." Roman said as he took her. "Better huh?" She smiled and hugged him.

Dean laughed. "Sorry, man. I didn't realize she was afraid of bunnies."

"It's okay. But Aubrey owes me big time."

Dean and Nick laughed. "Yeah I would say so since she made you dress up as the Easter Bunny." Dean said.

"Yeah, yeah." Roman laughed as he held Darby.

"And here she comes now."

He smiled as he turned to see his wife coming toward them. "Sorry I'm late. I had to stop for more candy." She looked at Roman. "I thought you were going to be the Easter Bunny?"

"Yeah. That scared the children."

She laughed. "You're kidding right? Kids love the Easter Bunny."

"Not when he is 7 feet tall."

"What?" She asked.

"Darby ran from me when she saw me in the bunny suit. She's never ran from me before."

"Sorry baby."

"It's okay. But you still owe me for dressing up." He said before kissing her.

She smiled. "I promise I'll pay you later."

"Alright." He smiled and turned his attention back to Darby, who he was still holding. So far it had been an interesting Easter.

Please Review!


End file.
